Pieces of Iron Life
by Total.Day.Dreamer
Summary: Tony Stark starts to develop feelings for Pepper Potts but does he have the guts to ask her out? Will Tony live long enough to tell her? Also Mandrian is back with Howard,they are looking for the rest of the rings.Will Tony ever see his father again?Read!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first book going on Fanfiction but please enjoy! 3 Btw this takes place anytime after season 2.. BTW I don't own IM:AA**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Pepper and Tony were walking down the hall to meet Rhodey, for lunch on the roof of the school. But when they arrived to where Rhodey was. Rhodey said," Hey guys. What's up?"

Pepper said," Echem! You are supposed to be having lunch with us, on the roof!"

" Yeah bro!" Tony said backing Pep up.

" Sorry guys. I have to take a rein check, sorry." Rhodey said with an evil smile…

"What's so important that you have to bail." Tony said.

"Just let him go, Tony!" Pepper said wanting to have Tony alone.

" Yeah! Okay let's go Pep!" Tony said. And in Peppers head she's like 'Yes'!

Up on the roof Tony was enjoying a BLT, and Pepper was eating a delicious peanut butter and jelly. She mostly enjoyed the view of Tony because the sun's light hit Tony at the perfect spot.

" What you looking at?" Tony asked curiously.

" You. The way the light….. Err…..," She stuttered," I mean just thinking…"

" What about?" Tony wondered.

"If a boy would even ask me out, to go with me to prom.."Pepper replied.

" What is prom? I've never been to one!" Tony asked.

Pepper paused and then said," Its where a boy asks a girl to go with him and then they go to where prom is held. then they dance together to slow and fast music / songs."

Tony stood up and said," That's a good idea. I'm gonna ask my crush." Then he walked away.

Pepper stood up and she was steaming mad that he didn't ask her out right then and there. She just went back to her next class.

* * *

><p><strong>Later That Day :<strong>

Rhodey was already in the armory when Tony walked in. " Hey, how did your lunch date go!" Rhodey said with a chuckle.

" Date! Did you set that up on purpose?" Tony said shocked.

" Wow! You catch on fast don't ya' , bro!" Rhodey said sacasticly.

" Ha! Ha! Thanks, I guess." Tony said,

" Why do you sound so down?" Rhodey said thinking his plan may have failed.

" It's nothing. I'm just so mad, sad, and happy all at the same time."

" Why?"

" Because I am mad at Gene for almost killing me, twice ,and he kidnapped or killed my father. Sad because I don't know how I feel about Pepper, and if she likes me or not. Happy because Pepper told me what prom is. Heehee crazy huh?" Tony said. Rhodey stopped, and put his hand on Tony's shoulder, and told him," Bro, you know we are searching for Gene as fast as we possibly can, and you know that. And, are you serious you have never heard of prom 'till Pepper told you about it?"

" Yeah I know. Also, yeah I've never been to school before this year, and you know that. But how do I know if I like Pepper or not?" Tony replied.

" Okay…Umm…..So you don't know how you feel about her. Let's see, umm…. When you hear her name what is it do you think!" Rhodey said hoping he was being helpful.

" I think of the most beautiful red-head in the world." Tony responded with a smile upon his face.

"Alright! Could you live with out her?" Rhodey asked. Tony had to think for a little bit and Rhodey was getting jittery for his answer. But then Tony answered," NO! No! I couldn't." Rhodey smiled so big and bright, Tony was starting to be unsure for asking him for advice. But then Rhodey said chuckling," My dear brother you have a very big crush on her. So there is only one thing you can do, dude."

Tony wanting to hear more, said," Yeah? What is it?"

Rhodey smiled," Ask her out! Ask her to prom!" Then Tony looked back at Rhodey and said, " Yeah! Okay I'll do it."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much for reading this much of my story… But read the next chapters. They shortly will be out because Ive gotten them written its just that I'm a slow typer. Heehee …. I'm gonna stop talking now , anyways review … 3 :<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey this is my 2nd chapter and for my last chapter and this one please excuse me for anything I misspell… I'm gonna stop talking please read…. BTW I don't own IM:AA**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>'<em>RING!' ' RING!'<em>

Pepper picked up her phone, and saw that the caller ID was Tony. She immediately picked up," Hey Tony! Its Pepper! Anything wrong?"

"No! Nothings wrong. Are you okay?" Tony talked loudly into his phone.

" Yes of course I am.I thought you may have been in trouble!" Pepper said hurriedly.

Tony let out a big deep breath, Whew! Thank goodness! What I called you for is…. I need to talk to you face to face. Could you meet me on the the school's rooftop at 7:30p.m.?"

" Haha! Yeah I'd love to! I'll be there!"She said in a very excited voice.

After Tony hung up he tried to make a fancy dinner for the two of them. But when he put in the oven, it exploded. So he just ordered pizza and put it on a fancy dish. After he prepared that, he armored up , and he flew to the rooftop of the school, with the dishes in his hands. He had been working really hard on the rooftop to make to make Pep happy. Tony had set up a candle lit dinner and some other fancy stuff.

It was 7:30 when Pepper arrived at the rooftop. When Tony heard her coming up he quickly pressed the button for the armor to turn back into a backpack." Welcome miss!" Tony greeted Pepper when she came through the door.

" What's all this for?" She wondered as she looked around in amazement, at all the hard work Tony had done.

" Its for you, Pep! I wanted to ask you something." Tony said holding both of Peppers hands.

" Yeah!" Pepper replied locking eyes with Tony.

Tony was already shaking but he decided to ask her right then and there because f he didn't he would probably chicken out any other time."Pepper would you…"

" Yeah?"

" Would you go to prom with me? And be my girlfriend?"

Pepper stood there…. Her eyes were flickering back and forth, and every which way. She was trying to make a diction. " Umm….. YES! I will be your girlfriend! I also will go to prom with you! But Anthony Edward Stark if you stand me up on prom night I will be super mad at you and who knows what I'll do. And you know it."

"Yes! Yes! She said yes!" Tony screamed at the sky, with his hands in the air. Pepper stood there and giggled. Then Tony coming back to his senses said," Okay thats great! I thought you were gonna say no. Anyways its time for dinner." He pulled the cover off of the dish and…..

" Pizza! I love pizza! And why would I turn you down I have had just the biggest crush on you since like whenever I met you! Haha!" Pepper said with a small snicker.

So the two love birds sat down eating the delicious cheesy pizza. "Mmm…. This is delicious!" Pep said with a mouthful of the cheesy pizza.

"Mmm….. Agreed! Best pizza I ever tasted and ordered. Huh?" Tony replied.

Once they finished the pizza there was one piece left, they decided to take it to Rhodey. But until then the two teens starred at the moon and stars. Pepper just fit her head into Tony's shoulder, then Tony laid his head down on hers.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile….<strong> With The Mandrian, a.k.a Gene, was with Howard they were looking for the next ring. All of the sudden Howard had an idea," How about we go to all of the Temples we have already been to and look for a clue!"

"As much as I despise you, I agree. Lets go, tomorrow, I need some sleep." The Mandrian said in his deep voice.

**Thanks so much for reading ,next chapter planed to be out in the next day or so.. REVIEW! 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is my chapter 3 i hope you will enjoy it and i am pre-apoligizeing for anything i misspell so i'll stop talking now…. I do not own Iron Man : Armored Adventures**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

When Pepper got home her dad, Virgil, was tapping his foot up and down. Up and down. He was so mad because she came home after curfue. "Dad I came home one minute late. Whats the big ideal?" Pepper tried defending herself before any future lecturing, but it didn't help.

" I mad Pepper, because you came home one minute late. For, you were with a boy." Virgil yelled at Pepper, while she closed the door.

" I was just with Tony, he attempted to make us a fancy dinner, but he claims he blew it up. Haha. And we didn't do anything except eat, talk, and look at the stars. So what's the big ideal?" Pepper acknowledged her father.

" Uh huh…. Okay what ever. Go strait to bed." Virgil gave up.

" Thanks dad. I love you." She said as she gave her dad a kiss on the cheek, and then up to her bedroom changed into p.j's . Then she picked up her phone an texted Tony that she had a good time and good night. But of coarse he doesn't text back because he left his phone in the armory.

* * *

><p><strong>With Tony <strong>

After Tony dropped Pepper off a few doors down from her house, he didn't want to give his identity away to her father. He flew back to the armory to take the Iron Man Armor off. S he walked home to the 'Rhodes house'. When Tony was walking up the driveway he saw Rhodey's head pop up in the window. Tony thought to himself :

_' He probably is gonna ask me how it went, so I'll have to prank him.'_

He smiled a evil smile ( in a prank kind of way ), rubbing his hands together. He walked through his front door with a sad face.

"Hey dude! How was your date..evening…. Oh that bad, I am so sorry bro. I…" Rhodey said but was interrupted by Tony, "She said yes! Wahoo!"

" That's great I thought she said no by the look of your face. Well, I guess I was wrong." Rhodey confessed.

" Yeah you are! And that was what I planned for you to think that the whole time!" Tony celebrated with his hands in the air, screaming!

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile…<strong>

Gene and Howard had already visited two of the Makluan Temples.

" There has been no clue yet Stark!" The Mandrian told Howard.

" Patience!" Howard responded

**Sorry it is so short, I'll try to make them a little longer. Also sorry bout anything I misspelled. Any who REVIEW! 3 **


	4. Chapter 4

**So here's chapter 4 hope you guys like it. Its funny I have like 9 chapters written but hardly any of them posted hahaha I wrote this during school lol. I heard something stupid at school , there was an article saying the more tv you watch the shorter your life is phht….. is what i say :3 ill stop talking now enjoy the story.**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

><p>The next day at school Pepper had caught up with Tony," Hey boyfriend! 3" Pepper scared Tony.<p>

" Wow! You came out of nowhere. Also hey girlfriend!," Tony kissed her on her forehead," So did your dad get super mad at you last night?"

" Yeah but he'll get over it. Haha" Pepper giggled in a flirty way.

The two teen love birds held hands as they walked through the school hallway. Everyone around them was was either gasping because they didn't believe it. Or was like aww…., because they knew they'd end up together one way or another.

When they arrived to Tony's locker Pepper looked up at him and whispered," I love you, Tony! 3"

He whispered back in to her ear," I love you too, Pep! 3" Then he surprised Pepper with a kiss on the cheek. Then they locked eyes, but then Pepper broke the connection by jumping up and kissed him right on the lips, then he kissed back. They were kissing each other when a teacher came up to them," Break it up! You are not to kiss at school ever again. Understood?"

They both instantly stopped kissing and responded," Yes, teacher lady." The teacher gave them both the death stare as she walked away.

The two seventeen year olds snuck a giggled, and walked to there next class.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile….<strong>

" Stark! We have been tearing this place down for hours. There is obviously no clue her. We will move on to the next temple." The Mandriane demanded. Howard Stark looked at the Mandriane all angry like. His almost made a 'V', and his nose was all crinkled up. Then he decided to say something for once," Listen to me Gene , after this temple there is only a few more Makluan Temples left to check. You must look at every little detail." The Mandriane rolled his eyes and made a sound like 'Phht..' An hour passéd and they found nothing, nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the story being so short. :( I promise to start making them longer... Review? <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**So here's my 5th chapter…. Hope you enjoy it.. I saw that I had a review I thank who ever sent it. I'd mention who it was but I don't know how to read them. So if you know how to review let me know. PLZ! Uh Read!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

" I'm so excited for prom, its only one and a half week away! Aren't you? You don't seem like it?" Pepper exclaimed.

" Yeah, I am totally excited." Tony said attempting to show a smile.

" You don't seem like it. C'mon get excited!" Pepper told Tony as she looked at him.

" Yeah, I just have a terrible headache." Tony told Pepper so she didn't seem so super worried.

"Are you sure its just a headache? Nothing more? Because you don't look to good." Pepper said.

" Yeah! Yeah I'll be fi..ii..ne…." Tony stuttered and trailed off, because he had passed out.

Right when Tony passed out, Pepper was like,"Tttt..tooo..nnny! Tony!" But when she tried to reach for hime he had already hit the ground. Real hard! Everyone started to surround 'em.. Pepper was crying already, on her knee's hovering over Tony. That's when Rhodey rushed over beside Pepper who was still with Tony. Rhodey yelled out," Someone help! Get a doctor! Call 911! He'll be okay Pep."

But Pepper just sat there weeping, and told Rhodey," We were just walking and flirtin…talking, about prom. Then he..," She paused and sniffed," Then he said that he had a headache and here we are. :( " She sobbed.

" He'll be okay, Pep! He has to be! I know it!" Rhodey said while the ambulance arrived. As the ambulance people picked up Tony putting him on the gurney. That's when Whitney and Happy walked over.

" Whoa! What happen to 'em?" Whitney asked.

" Yeah? He looks dead, dudes." Happy responded.

" Don't sayy..yy thattt…" Pepper scream stuttered, putting her head on to Rhodey's shoulder. Rhodey gave her a hug and caught the others up," We don't know what's wrong with him. One second he was fine and the next he had a headache. Then he was on the floor out of nowhere."

" Oh I'm so sorry. I didn't, we didn't know." Whitney confessed.

" So he isn't dead? Well, at least he's breathing." Happy thought aloud.

Pepper and Rhodey walked to the principals office. Then the principal said," Come in." Rhodey spoke out," Is it okay if we leave school to go see Tony at the hospital?" Pepper still crying.

The principal looked up to see them weeping in their seats, and responded," Sure. Give him my regards."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if you thought the story was short but more chapters to come out later. Review! :) <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys here is my 6th chapter hope you like it. Also thanks to carpetbakr for telling me how to look at reviews, and for her nice review. I also thank Cindylou30 for nice and funny ! It really makes me feel good. Well enjoy the next chapter its gonna be longer than the last chapter.**

**Chapter 6**

Rhodey and Pepper rushed to the hospital as fast as they could. When they got there Tony was in immediate surgery, again. But Rhodey and Pepper didn't know why so they went up to one of the nurses, who just walked out of the patients room," Sorry ma'm, but why is Tony in immediate surgery?" Rhodey asked the nurse. The nurse paused to think and gave a blank look to the two curious sad teens and said," You mean Anthony? Yeah he's in surgery but we thought he told you."

Pepper and Rhodey looked at the nurse in the blue scrubs,then Pepper spoke for the first time in a couple hours," Told us what?"

"Anthony was dying." The nurse respond instantly.

"Dying?" Pepper said getting loose in the knees.

" Really how?" Rhodey said feeling disappointment in Tony.

" Well, I'm not sure you'll have to ask Dr. Ho Yinsen **(N/A that was** **the doctor's name right , anyways it is now.)** he is the tech medical specialist, he is the one working on Tony." The nurse said.

" Yes we know we're familuar with him." Pepper butted in.

" Well you can get more info from him when he's done with Tony. Sorry I couldn't be anymore help of assistance." The nurse said as she walked away. Pepper put her head on to Rhodey's shoulder. While Rhodey said back, even thought the nurse had walked away," No you helped plenty, very." He said with anger.

"Rhodey?" Pepper looked at him as he and she walked over to the bench.

**Meanwhile with Howard and The Mandrian…..**

" We have been searching the temple for days. We will move to next Makluan Temple." The Mandrian commanded to Howard.

" Well, Gene. I am trying to find a clue as fast as we can. And I don't actually want you to find all 10 rings." Howard complained and was going to continue but was interrupted by one of his feelings," Ttt..oony.."

" Stark what is it? Not that I care but I need your help to find the other rings." Said The Mandrian.

Howard pleaded," I have this feeling that Tony is in trouble or is hurt. Please, you must let me see him."

" Not yet. And Anthony is much stronger than you think, Stark. Now enough we will find the 8th ring." Mandrian responded. And they flashed to the next temple.

" Dr. Yinsen! Your out! Could you explain the whole thing about Tony? The nurse said he was already dying. Is that true?" Rhodey talked to the doctor, and stood up.

Dr. Yinsen said," I'm afraid it was true."

" You said 'was'! Is he still going to live?" Pepper asked in a hurry.

" Yes you are right I fixed him. Tony Stark will not die today. At least he shouldn't. HeeHee!" Dr. Yinsen said raising his hands. Pepper started happy dancing. Rhodey just stood there with his arms crossed and his no emotion face.

" Yes, but how was he about to die? All we knew was that he had a headache. Then he blacked out. So answer me how?" Rhodey exclaimed, with little emotion.

The doctor didn't answer his question ,but told 'em," You better ask Anthony himself." And then he started to walk away, but Rhodey put his hand on Dr. Yinsen's shoulder," Wait! Isn't he asleep or in a coma or something?"

rolled his eyes, turned around and said," Yes, he is asleep! Only temporarily. But feel free to go in to his room. But please be gentle around him. It is possible that if you move him the toxic could spread, again. And kill him!"

" Toxic! What toxic?" Pepper screamed madly. But the doctor had already walked away. And Rhodey walked right on into Tony's room, with anger and sadness. So Pepper ran in there to find Tony laying there, on the hospital bed. Tony was inhaling and exhaling really slow and his arc reactor was going ba-bum, ba-bum **(N/A Do you know what i mean?)**, and kept repeating.

Rhodey sat there looking at Tony feeling disappointed for himself and Tony, because he wasn't there for him when Tony needed him the most, and for Tony not telling him.

Pepper fell into a seat, starting to cry then asked Rhodey," How long do you think he'll be like that? A-and why know?"

" I don't know! I don't know! Because he didn't tell us that the arc reactor was killing him. It's his own fault. We've gotta except that." Rhodey yelled.

"Sorry." Pepper mumbled.

**Okay so that waschapetr 6 . I hope you liked it. Chapter 7 to be out in a day or two or longer. Heehee! :3 Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Awe you guys are so sweet for reviewing thanks so much for the nice amazing reviews and stuff.. :) :) ( Double smiley faces hehehe). You guys inspired me to keep going on with the story chapters! So heres the 7th chapter. Enjoy. Wait! Here are shout outs:**

**~Carpetbakr - yes it was/is. And thanks I will.**

**~Cindylou30 - Yep! :) And here's my update after my shout outs.**

**~mach5plus1 - I'm trying to make them longer, this chapter is gonna be the longest i've ever made so yeah! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

Tony was still lying down in the hospital bed. His arc reactor was still hooked up to a big metal machine **(N/A I don't know what to call it so its a big metal machine)**. Pepper hadn't taken her eye's off of him until her dad, Virgil, came to pick he up. " But I don't want to leave Tony. I want to make sure he is okay." Pepper complained.

" Pepper! He's probably going crazy in his head from all the yelling, from you!" Virgil yelled wanting her to leave with him.

" Tony has never given up on anyone, ever in his life. Not even his own, that I know of that is. And my point is I'm not giving up on him." Pepper yelled back.

" Exactly you haven't known him that long." Virgil scram hoping she'd give up.

" You can't make me go anywhere!" Pepper complained in a loud voice.

The yelling conversation kept going for at least over half an hour, an Rhodey was about to have it and give it to 'em **(N/A it= anger)**. But then…..

"Hmm… What? What's going on? Huh?" Tony mumbled nobody really hearing 'em over the yelling 'n all.

" Guys shut-up! SHUT-UP! Do you hear that?" Rhodey shouted at the two yellers, as he looked away from the window.

" Hear what?" Virgil asked.

" Ttt…tttoooonnnnnyyyy!" Pepper said way to loud for Tony's ears, at the moment.

" Aaaahhhh! To loud, ugh." Tony said in a way that sounded like in his ears it sounded like nails on a chalk board. Virgil ran out to the hallway screaming for a doctor. Doctor Yinsen came up to Virgil," What's the matter?"

" Its Tony, he…he. I don't know. He just started screaming' Ahhh….'" Virgil explained. Then the two adults rushed into Tony's hospital room." He looks fine to me. He's not yelling." Dr. Yinsen said looking at Virgil.

" He was but Pepper and I calmed him down. But mostly Pepper did. Heehee.." Rhodey confessed.

" Oh, okay. Good-job Patricia and James. Virgil." Dr. Yinsen said as he walked out through the door, back to what ever he was doing.

" Ppe..pepper?" Tony tried to get out her name," Rh..Rhodey!"He finally go out.

"Yes?" Pepper and Rhodey said at the same time.

" I'm so sorry!" Tony said trying to open his eyes.

" Don't be." Pepper cried.

" Yeah man, there's no need for an apology. But you should have told us, we could of helped you, man." Rhodey said trying to put on a smile.

Tony put on a small smile and said faintly," Thanks guys. Could one of you guys go get Dr. Yinsen. Tell him that I'm still 'ill', and that he didn't cure me. Please and thank you."

" What! How do you know?" Pepper questioned him, as Rhodey went to get Dr. Yinsen.

" Because I can feel it. " Tony said firmly, Pepper shook her head not believing,then Tony looked at Pep and said," Pepper!"

" Yeah?" Pepper looked at him.

" I..I love you!" Tony admitted, then snuck a kiss on the cheek.

" I love you, too, Tony." Pepper said before kissing him on the lips. Thats when Rhodey walked in with the doctor.

" Are we enterupting something?" Rhodey said with a disgusted face.

" Uh hum, what? No!" Tony and Pepper stopped to say.

" Umm.. Beside that now, what do you mean I only delayed the poisoning?" also questioned.

" I can just feel it. Pepper, Rhodey could you step out into the hall?" Tony answered.

" Yeah, bro." Rhodey said back to 'em.

" Why?" Pepper asked.

" Pepper, please just go out into the hall." Tony pleaded, as Rhodey pulled Pepper by the arm out to the hall. Pepper whined trying to get free from Rhodey but failed.

* * *

><p>Dr. Yinsen had a blank face towards Tony. " The ore in my heart is starting to burn out. I need a new one. So you will let me travel to get a new one." Tony told the doctor.<p>

" No, I can not allow you to get a new one." Yinsen said.

" C'mon you don't even know where I'm think of getting the new one. Please." Tony begged for his life, literally!

" You are thinkin' of the Article Circle. NO!" Dr. Yinsen said.

They continue to argue.

* * *

><p>Outside the hospital room where Pepper and Rhodey were…..<p>

They heard them arguing, still.

" Ugh.. How long do you think they'll be arguing for? I want to sped time with Tony!" Pepper whined anxiously.

" I am are that they will stop soon enough. Just be patient." Rhodey told Pepper.

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes or so the doctor and the genius decided to stop arguing. Tony had won the argument, but with a condition. Tony couldn't go get the ore, he wasn't allowed to leave his room. How was he going to do it because Dr. Yinsen exact words were," Fine you may get a new ore for your heart as long as you don't leave the room." So he thought to himself,' Tony can't leave the room but Iron Man can.' Pepper and Rhodey rushed in when Dr. Yinsen left," What happened? Whats going to happen? Are you okay? Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" Pepper squealed.<p>

" Pepper!" Tony yelled," I'm fine. Me and Dr. Yinsen just had… some disagreements."

" Okay great!" Pepper said reaching for Tony's hand.

" Woa! Whoa! Don't think your gonna get off the hook that easy. What was the argument you and the doctor had. So spill it. It was like a forty-minute conversation." Rhodey said starring at Tony.

" Heehee… 'Bout that. I, you, and Pepper have some decisions to make. First off do you guys love me?" Tony started off with.

" With all my heart! 3" Pepper said matter of factly, then kissed Tony on the forehead.

" Ofcoarse, but like a brother." Rhodey mentioned.

" Awe.. Thanks guys. I love you both, too. Would you do anything for me, no matter the consequences?" Tony replied thinking they probably wouldn't agree. He was shocked by what they had answered," Yes we would. As long as mom doesn't find out ,this time, what we're gonna be doin'." Rhodey exclaimed.

" Tony…I…I don't know. I mean, ugh, I don't know, Tony. I.." Pepper replied unknowing what to say.

" Pepper. Please Pepper. I need your help. Please, my life is literally on the line here." Tony pleaded to Pepper.

" Tony. I love you, you know that I do. But I… " Pepper actually stuttered. Tony starred at her with his electric blue eyes." Fine!" Pepper gave up. She and he knew that she couldn't resist his soothing blue eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there was chapter 7. I hope you enjoyed it because it took me along time to type all of this. Ugh just little warning next chapter is gonna be real short. Btw can anyone tell what state I'm from by the way I write? Answer by reviewing. You don't have to review to gige an answer but review how my story was. Review! :3<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Well here's chapter 8. Hope y'all enjoy the story/chapter hahaha…. Well, I'm gonna let you all in a little secret here it is: I always type my chapters to my stories while looking at the reviews you guys write meh. It really helps.- Well thats my secret, I don't care if people think that its weird because I am my own person I belong to God. Anyways on with the chapter. And thanks for all whose reviewed …**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

" Thanks guys!" Tony cheared.

" So whats the game plan?" Rhodey asked crossing his arms. Pepper just shook her head to show that she agrees.

" We're gonna get my heart back. Well, the ore that is." Tony answered.

" But the doc. said you can't leave the room. So how do you plan on getting one? Also, where'd you plan gettin' one?" Rhodey questioned.

Pepper said," Oh man! You can't go out there you will get killed."

" Whoa! Whoa! What are ya' talking bout?" Rhodey confusingly said.

" The Arctic Circle. Thats where I plan to get one. But like you and Yinsen said I can't leave this room. Plus I'm to weak to put on the Iron Man armor." Tony answered.

" Yeah? So what?" Rhodey starred at Tony.

" So thats where you come in. You are going to take my arctic armor and get me that ore." Tony explained the plan to the others on team Iron Man.

" Are you sure?" Rhodey asked.

" Wait what about me?" Pepper asked curiously.

" Yes I'm sure, Rhodey. Just stay safe. Pepper I couldn't forget ya' if I tried. You will be at the control center/ the armory. Help Rhodey. Keep him company. Because it gets pretty lonesome up there. Just don't give him a head ache." Tony said then leaning into Pepper to whisper," Because you and I know how short tempered Rhodey can be. Hahaha!"

" Hey!" Rhodey over heard.

" Hahaha! Okay!" Pepper said as she jumped up releasing Tony's hand. Then she wiped the sweat off her hand onto her dress. It was getting sweaty from Tony's grip on her from the stress she guessed.

" Now hurry I don't have much time to live." Tony said pointing the way out.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry the chapter is so short. I didn't have much to write for this chapter. A question popped in my head can you guys tell where I live by the way I write? But btw for the next chapter Tony is barely gonna be in it maybe not at all. But we'll see where my mind drifts off. Anyways REVIEW! :3 Also answer REVIEW!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Umm… Sorry I haven't updated earlier like usually do. I've been busy, with school, church, and my social life. L-O-L! So here's chapter 9. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

Rhodey and Pepper dashed out of the hospital room to the armory. Rhodey commanded the computer systems," Computer, lower down the arctic Iron Man armor."

[ Lowering. Don't be so pushy. Geez! ] The computer systems said lowering the arctic armor.

" Well sorry Tony's life is just on the line. No biggiy!" Rhodey said sarcastically.

" Could you stop arguing for 10 minutes." Pepper interrupted, knowing if she didn't that the argument would go on forever.

" Such arrogance just like Tony, Haha! Get it because Tony created this computer system. Hahahaha I make myself laugh. Just kidding.. HeeHee" Rhodey complained trailing off at the end.

" Just armor up already!" Pepper yelled, loosing her temper.

" Fine!" Rhodey rolled his eyes as he armored up. Then Rhodey shot through the tube like thing into the air." Computer how long until I'll reach the destination?"

[ 5 to 6 hours.] The computer instantly replied.

" Well can I do a global approach?" Rhodey asked.

[ No. If you were too all systems would instantly shut down and you would be stuck there with an hour supply of oxgyn. If Tony was here he wouldn't allow you too. It is safer if you just stay on the route I've set up for you.] The computer replied.

" Fine! I'll go the way I am supposed to be. I just hope I don't run into any trouble on the way there. Or when I get there." Rhodey rolled his eyes as he spoke.

* * *

><p>" Howard we are going to visit the temple thats in the Arctic circle. Let's GO!" The Mandrian told Howard Stark.<p>

" We better find the eighth ring because you said you'd give me back to Tony. You realize thats the only reason I am helping you right!" Howard said loosing his temper.

" Yes I realize that." The Mandrian said lowering his voice thinking of a loop hole.

* * *

><p>" Hey Pep!" Rhodey said.<p>

" Yeah!" Pepper said looking up from her magazine.

" I'm probably go..los..com…" Rhodey said.

" Probably gonna loose communication, yeah I already knew that we would eventually. If you can still here me good-luck!" Pepper pulled out from Rhodey's sentence. Then they lost all communications.

But thats when he came right above the old Stark facility in the Arctic circle. " YES! I found it. Time to get it and get the heck out of here." Rhodey said as he landed on the ground. Taking a look around he saw only two ores left. So he decided to only take one incase, Tony ever needed a new one he could come back her to get it, knowing it'll be safe here.

As Rhodey left he noticed a deep trench so he decided to scan over it, [ Computer senses makluan energy down below. But its deep.] Computer responded to the scanning.

" Oh know, Gene maybe down there. I'm gonna take a look down below." Rhodey spoke to the armor as communications came back up.

" What! Gene's down there. No way dude don't go down there he'll kill you, no offense." Pepper replied noticing the com. systems came back up.

As he flew down there he didn't hear one voice. He heard two voices." There's two voices, I can realize that one voice is Gene's, the other voice sounds vaguely familular. I can't put my finger on it, but its on the tip of my tongue. I'm gonna go get a closer look."

" What are you crazy! Tony's life is bout to give and your going to investigate what Gene's doing. Crazy! Thats what you are." Pepper complained. But thats when Rhodey landed, really quietly though so no one heard him. But when he landed, he landed on a twig.

Which The Mandrian heard," What was that?"

" Shoot he heard me." Rhodey said into the inter coms..

" I don't know." Howard said.

" Thats Howard!" Rhodey said to Pepper.

" Howard…" Pepper said in an asking kinda way.

" Howard, Tony's dad. I've gotta rescue him." Rhodey replied, in a heroic way.

" Oh that Howard. Go get him!" Pepper said encouraging him.

" Gene! Let Howard GO!" Rhodey demanded Gene.

Gene and Howard turned around. Howard asked," Who are you a big metal machine?"

" Howard! Tony didn't tell you yet, when you were with him,? Oh umm.. I'm War machine."

" Rhodes! What are you doing here?" The Mandrian asked War Machine.

" No a better question would be What are you doing with Howard? But if you must know I was getting an ore for Tony's heart, because you know he's dieting from what you did to him."

" Rhodey? Gene! Whatdid you do to my son?" Howard commanded.

" I didn't do anything to him. Other than fight him but he was alive and well when I last saw him." Mandrian said.

" Howard run! I am gonna battle for Tony. " Rhodey said as Howard ran away. Then when Howard was clear out of the way Rhodey shot Gene with a repulser. Then again but the second time he held it and it was like electrocuting The Mandrian. The Mandrian fell down Rhodey saw it as an opportunity to get out of their so Rhodey blasted Gene with the sound repulsers which made Gene pass out.

" Howard, where are you we have to get out of here. And I mean now!" Rhodey yelled.

" I am right here. We've gotta go! I can't fly you'll have to carry me." Howard yelling with hope.

" Grab on. Are you sure you'll stand the weather out there?" Rhodey asked.

Howard looked over his shoulder to see Gene gaining consinceness **(N/A I don't how to spell it if don't know what word I'm trying to spell review)**," Yes! I'll be fine! Fly!"

" OK!" Rhodey shouted, getting a grip on Howard then flew off as fast as he could," Pepper, can you here me?"

" I'm still here I couldn't leave my seat. Hows he doin'?" Pepper said hurriedly.

" He's fine for now. I'm gonna fly strait to the hospital. To bring back Tony's heart back and get his dad to the hopspital, he maybe hurt he was with Gene 'n' all. Howard just passed out go on ahead to the hospital I'll meet you there n about 20 minutes." Rhodey flew faster and faster.

* * *

><p><strong>If this was to short sorry but I wanted to leave you hanging so you'd come back to this story. BTW sorry for anything I misspelled. Review<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**This is chapter 10! I thought of some ideas to put in to this and the next chapters, I did last night. I hope I remember them sense its morning now. Well I am sick, sorrta, so I decided to write this now. Better then never right? Anyways on with this chapter is starting with pepper already at the is Roberta.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

" Rhodey! You have to hurry, Tony passed out a couple minutes ago but he is like spazzing out. Hurry!" Pepper told Rhodey threw her bluetooth.

" You don't think I'm trying. I've just gotten to the armory. Howard has gotten a fever I think but he's finally gaining conciencness **( N/A I still don't know how to spell that word. Grr.. Would you review telling me how to. Thanks)**. We are on our way now. Tell Tony to hold a little longer." Rhodey said as he helped Howard up on his feet.

* * *

><p>" Ugh! Where have they gotten off to? I must find the eighth ring, but without Howard or Tony I'm not that smart. I must find them." The Mandrian whispered to himself," Oh whats this? The ore to Tony's heart I presume. What shall I do with this?"<p>

* * *

><p>When Rhodey got tho the hospital, Howard was completely back on his feet. " We are here to see Tony Stark what is his room number, again?" Rhodey asked the nurse at the front desk, while Howard stood behind him looking around the hospital.<p>

" Right over there." The nurse answered as she pointed to the sealed door.

" Thanks!" Howard said running into the room where Tony was to be.

" Thank you!" Rhodey replied nicely but with a worried expression. He felt like he had forgotten something.

" Ahhh! My Heart Hurts! Agh!" Tony shouted, clutching to his chest.

" Tony it'll be okay. What happen to him? How did he get a mechanical heart? Who?.." Howard asked looking around at everyone in the room, Tony, Pepper, Rhodey, Dr. Yinsen, and Roberta.

" Howard!" Roberta shouted unexpectedly.

" Mom, not now. We will catch you up later. All of you." Rhodey said looking around at the ones who were confused. Pepper kept on trying to calm Tony.

" Did you get the ore?" Dr. Yinsen asked holding out his hand to Rhodey expecting him to put the ore in his hand.

Rhodey patted his body for the ore thinking he put it in one of his pockets," Uh Oh! Its not in my pocket. I must have dropped it when I rescued Howard." Thats when Tony shriveled up in a ball. **( N/A not an actual ball but its like when you get cold, well you get what i sayin').**

" He's freezing! Where is that ore, Rhodey?" Pepper shouted (but asked in the same way.). Pepper started to cry and ran out of the room.

Thats when The Mandrian flashed in," Looking for this?" He was holding the ore with the armors long finger nails.

" Gene please just give it to the doctor so Tony can live." Howard begged.

Tony looked up and saw a blurry figure but realized it was Gene," Please, Gene give it to the doctor. Please, once I am healed, I will give the eighth ring to you. Please!"

" You've had the eighth ring the whole time?" Mandrian asked.

" Yes..AHHH! Give the ore to… Ahh! Yinsen! " Tony grunted.

" Here. You look like the doctor. If he dies so do all of you. Understand?" The Mandrian commented.

" Everyone leave he must have immediate surgery." Dr. Yinsen said shoving everyone out into the hall.

* * *

><p>" While Tony is in surgery would someone pleas catch me up on what I've missed.?." Howard asked," Like you could start on how my son has an extreme heart condition."<p>

" Yeah. I know about that but could someone explain to me how Howard is still alive. How he's right here in front of us." Roberta blurted out," No offense. I'm glad here but how?"

" First where did Pepper run off to?" Rhodey asked looking around for the red-headed girl.

" Who is this 'Pepper'?" Howard asked.

" Its your son's girlfriend." Rhodey giggled out.

" Girlfriend? Wow, I'm proud of my son." Howard smiled," I just hope he gets to see me and his Pepper again."

" Anyways, have you seen where she ran off to?" Rhodey said with a worried expression.

" She's a big girl. James she can take care of herself." Roberta said.

" No, you don't know her like me and Tony. She gets so worried about Tony when he goes out to sav.. I mean goes to his lab to work on inventions. That she starts to cry. And I mean a lot. Exspeacialy when he gets hurt." Rhodey said.

" Try the roof." Roberta said pointing to the roof staircase.

" Okay. I'll be back in a few." Rhodey said leaving for the roof.

" Alright could you explain to me how my son ended up in the position he's in.?." Howard asked.

" I don't think I should be the one answering that for you. Tony should. But if he doesn't survive then I will tell you." Roberta said as she walked over to the bench to sit.

" Okay could you tell me whose running Stark International?" Howard questioned.

" I believe Hammer 's why Tony is so broke right now." Roberta said putting her head down on her hands.

Howard Stark was in complete shock from this answer that he was given," HAMMER!"

Roberta just widened her eyes," Yeah! How long were you away from 'News' I guess I should say it."

" Oh let's see umm… A year and a half." Howard shouted," I'm sorry I yelled at you. It wasn't your fault."

" What are you apologizing for?" Roberta asked.

" For a long time I've been apologizing anytime I yell at a women. Because I crossed the line with my wife. Thats why she left us." Howard said lowering a smile to a frown," Thats one reason why I am worried about Tony I am afraid he'll do the same to his girlfriend a uh Pepper."

Roberta put a faint smile on and said," Yeah he might but very unlikely. He has changed so much sense last year."

" Yeah I guess your right." Howard said," By the way can I borrow a 1.50. I'm gonna get something from the vending machine."

" Yeah I guess. Umm.. Here." Roberta said giving him the money from her purse.

* * *

><p>While that was happening with Roberta and Howard, Rhodey was rushing up to see if Pepper was holding up." Pepper? How you hangin' in?" Rhodey asked Pepper as he watched her weep.<p>

" Because you lost the ore. Tony is probably dead now and you don't even care." Pepper cried.

" What are you talkin' bout? Tony's in surgery- he's getting the ore put in his heart's arc reactor." Rhodey said.

" What how? H…How's that possible?I thought.." Pepper got lost in her sentence, gaining hope.

" He might live- Gene dropped off the ore from the Arctic circle." Rhodey was saying," Please Pepper come back down stairs with us I'll introduce you to his dad."

" Okay." Pepper replied, following Rhodey down stairs of the hospital.

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**So here's chapter 11. This chapter is probably gonna be shorter than the latest because this one is about Tony he does.. Mahahaha! - Evil laugh. Heehee!**

**OH! And shout outs to the people who've been reviewing my story. On with the chapter..**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

" How do you think he's doin'?" Pepper asked loosing the hope she had gained earlier.

" I hope he's not dead." Rhodey added.

" Don't say that I lost him once I don't want to loose him again." Howard said as he was loosing it.

" Howard calm down." Roberta demanded," We all love Tony. But we shouldn't fight. Tony wouldn't want that. You taught him that fighting doesn't make anything better. So stop."

Thats when Dr. Yinsen walked out with a sad face." Well…" Everyone except Yinsen said.

" Tony is…." Yinsen said the paused then said," is dead."

" What!" Roberta, Rhodey, and Pepper said at the exact same time.

" Noo… I can't loose him again." Howard said starting to cry.

Yinsen started to laugh." Whats so funny?" Pepper asked as she started to cry.

" Because Tony Stark is completely healed now. Healthy as he possibly can be. Hahaha…." Dr. Yinsen said," But he is on laughing gas. So.. Good-luck!" Then Dr. Yinsen walked away to get out of the bloody clothes he was wearing from surgery.

" Yay!" Pepper screamed then scrammed to Tony's room to find his heart monitor working perfectly the way it was.

" Finally!" Rhodey said following Pepper.

Roberta was walking in but stopped at the door," Aren't you coming, Howard?"

" What am I supposed to tell him? I haven't seen him for close to two years, same from the other point of view." Howard started to cry.

" He's your son. Tell him you love him." Roberta said then walked in.

" Just walk in and tell him you love him." Howard whispered to himself. Then walked in. When he walked in he saw Pepper holding one of Tony's hand, Rhodey sitting on the bed where Tony's feet were, and Roberta standing behind Rhodey. So he walked over and sat beside Tony on the opposite side of where Pepper was.

Then Tony turned his head away from Pepper's to his dads but started laughing out of nowhere.

" The doctor did say he was on laughing gas. Hahaha." Rhodey said.

" Hey guys, give me a minute with my dad. HAHAHAHA! Thanks!" Tony asked and then laughed, then said. The others left Howard and Tony to talk. " So dad I have something to tell you."

" Yes what is it?" Howard asked.

" Heehee! I am a super hero! Hahahaha! The town super hero! Shh…" Tony said right before he fell back asleep. Once he fell deep asleep Howard left the room, out to the hall with the others.

" What stupid stuff did Tony say in there?" Rhodey asked.

" He said he was the town super hero. You guys know what that means?" Howard blurted out.

" Wwwhhhaaaattt.. Tony a super hero thats crazy he has a heart condition. Duh!" Pepper said hoping to through him off.

" Yeah, really." Rhodey agreed.

" What! He's Iron Man!" Roberta showed her shocked face.

" What no way mom. Heehee…" Rhodey lied.

" Does Iron Man have a yellow face?" Howard asked.

" Yes! I've seen from the t.v.." Roberta answered whole the two teens just stood there frozen.

" Iron Man is the one who rescued me. But Gene called him Rhodes. So it couldn't be Tony it have to be Rhodey. Rhodey?" Howard looked up towards him.

Rhodey leaned over to Pepper," Now what?"

Pepper leaned as well," I don't know. How bout confess to them they are just family."

" Long story. But I'm not Iron Man, Tony is. I just borrowed Tony's Arctic armor. I'm War Machine." Rhodey confessed.

" Great job confessing." Pepper whispered to Rhodey.

Rhodey said to give them a minute and pulled Pepper to the side," You told me too."

" I didn't mean give it away." Pepper said.

" What? Nevermind we've lost it already." Rhodey said.

" Lost what?" Pepper asked.

" Our secret." Rhodey rolled his eyes.

" Oh!" Pepper replied. The two teens returned to where the two adults were.

" Would you like to explain whats been going on?" Roberta asked.

" Thats not up to me." Rhodey say, pointing to Tony who had left his room.

" Tony, what are you doing out of bed? You need to rest." Howard questioned.

" Whats going on? The laughing gas has worn off." Tony grunted clutching his heart. Howard and the others helped him back to bed," C'mon tell me what I said." Tony begged.

" You know that secret we had." Rhodey say.

" Yeah!" Tony said wanting to know where it was going.

" You kinda blew it for us. But on the bright side only your dad and my mom knows well along with me and Pepper." Rhodey said.

" Wait you said my dad?" Tony's eyes got watery. Then felt someone poke him on the shoulder," DAD! But how are you here?"

Tony and his dad hugged," Rhodey rescued me in the Arctic, from Gene."

" Oh yeah I remember now." Tony said.

" Do you sitll remember me?" Pepper said wanting a hug.

" Of coaurse." Tony hugged Pepper. Then smiled.

" Dr. Yinsen said that you have to stay here for two days then you may leave. Once you're back on your feet we'll take back our company. I love you son." Howard said.

" Okay dad." Tony replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Review<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay so here is chapter 12 this one is probably gonna be real short but we'll see where it drifts of to. Some of my friends say that they worry bout me and then I'm like me2… Anyways shoutouts : Carpetbakr~ lol I'm not good at spelling plus my computer automatically changes things when I'm typing sometimes. Finny-Kun Goddess~ yeah we'll see if he does or not. mach5plus1~ yeah same here and haha really? Silverpedalls1402~ I'm trying to keep the story going. Thanks everyone else whose reviewed as well. Well here goes nothing(bout the chapter).**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

The next day Tony woke up to see that he was still at the hospital and turned to see his father sleeping next to him on the hospital bed, and Rhodey & Roberta were sleeping on the mini couch that there usually is in recovery rooms. And Pepper was nowhere in the room, he thought she may have just gone home to sleep, comfortably. Then he glanced over by the clock and realized it was already 12:00 pm. " Wow! I over slept along time." Tony whispered to himself," I guess I could use some more rest." But right when he was getting comfortable again, about to fall asleep again Pepper came in with two bagels and two cappuccinos.

" Bought us breakfast from Starbucks across the street. You wanna join me to eat it on the roof?" Pepper asked in a quiet voice.

" I'd love to, but give me a minute to get up without waking everyone. And to grab my shirt." Tony whispered to Pep. Tony got up grabbed his shirt, he already had his pants and shoes on don't know why but he just does, and headed to the roof with Pepper, but what they didn't realize when the door closed it woke Howard.

" Thanks for buying us breakfast." Tony thanked.

" No problem." Pepper welcomed," Can I ask you a question?"

" Hit me." Tony said biting into his bagel. Behind the staircase door, Howard watched the two giggle away, but they had stopped giggling and became more serious. So Howard payed close attention.

" Does your dad like me?" Pepper asked looking up at the sky, and taking a sip of her cappuccino.

" I don't know. I don't remember him much even if he still is here. He just likes seeing me happy. Well I hope. Hahaha kidding but I do love him. Even if he has lied to me." Tony said trying to remember. Howard wanted to speak out to him but he didn't so they could finish their date while being happy. So as Howard walked down the steps he thought to himself '_ I do love you Tony. I am sorry I haven't been there for you lately but I want to make it up to you. I just wish everything could go back to the way it was. Because even if I did get back Stark International things would never be the same. Exspecially with a girl in your life now. And you being a super hero. Ugh.'_

Tony looked to Pepper and said," Pepper I have a secret to tell you something."

"Yeah?" Pepper said in a flirtatiously.

" I love you." Tony said leaning in to kiss smooched a very short smooch, because Tony broke off.

" Whats the matter?" Pepper asked worried that her breath stunk.

" Nothing. I mean my heart." Tony said horsily, clutching his heart he got up," Want to walk downstairs with me?"

" Why do we need to go down stairs?" Pepper said reaching for the hand Tony had handed her.

" Because I gotta go recharge my heart. Its really starting to hurt." Tony said in his horsely voice.

" Okay. Okay. But I actually got to run to the store. But I'll meet you back in your room. Later." Pepper said helping Tony back downstairs. Howard saw Tony and Pepper coming back into the room, so he decided to act sleeping. Then when Pepper came in first, then Tony followed, she helped him into the bed and handed him the charger to charge his heart.

" Thanks." Tony said then Pepper walked off to the store. Howard just smiled and he thought to himself ' _Maybe I can trust her.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Lets end there I wish I could go on but I'm trying to figure out what I am doing with it in all. Umm... I got separators in my teeth. Most people when they feel pressure feel pain. But I feel ticklish.. LOL isn't that weird. ;) Review :3<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**So here's chapter 13. I hope you guys enjoy. Thanks for reviewing reviewers. My head is kind of everywhere right now so forgive me if the stroy's a little off. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

Later that day Pepper came back but with some thing in her hands." Guess what I got you?"

" I don't know what?" Tony asked when he looked away from the t.v..

" Here." Pepper handed Tony," I hope it fits. I kinda guessed."

" Its a tuxedo! Thats nice Pepper." Howard jumped in looking at the tux that was in the box.

" Yes it is! I love you. May I ask where will I be wearing it?" Tony replied.

" Have you seriously forgotten already?" Pepper exclaimed.

" Well, sorry I've had a lot on my mind lately." Tony yelled, drawing the attention or Rhodey and Roberta. The two already had Howards.

" Ugh. Right forgot you kind of.. Nevermind. The PROM!" Pepper shouted. Getting everyones attention in the room. Even a nurse from the hallway came in to make sure everything was okay.

" Right! Can't believe I forgot." Tony replied.

" Its Friday night. Don't forget. I've gotta go home dad said he doesn't want me out with my friends while he's at work but you know.. Hahahaha." Pepper proclaimed.

" Alright. Alright. Love you." Tony said, but he leaned in to her that so she was the only one to here," Could you go to the armory later on and bring me my back pack- the armor backpack.?"

" Okay I'll sneak out later but my dad's gonna get on to me if I don't get home on time. Bye, loves you." Pepper commented. But Howard heard her say that and thought something else the opposite of what they were talking bout. So Howard thought Tony got caught up with a bad girl.

When Pepper had left. And the Rhodes had left for a couple hours for dinner. Howard talked to Tony," Are you sure you really love the girl your dating?"

" Yeah. She's the most amazing thing thats ever happened to me. Why would you ask that? Couldn't you just be happy for me?"

Howard starred at Tony," But she said that she was gonna sneak out from wherever."

" She was gonna go get something for me since I can't go get this something for another day or so. Dad you've got it all wrong. Now do you mind if I take my shirt off I can't stand sleeping with it on." Tony said with attitude.

Howard Stark looked down," Oh I am sorry. Its just that a lot has changed since the accident. I'm so sorry. Tony?"

" Dad its okay." Tony said hugging his father.

" I love you son. When Pepper gets back I'll tell her that I do like her. Love you son." Howard said as he hugged his son.

" I can't wait to get out of the hospital, again. I've been in here three times now." Tony chuckled releasing his father.

" Three times! Ugh I probably don't want to here why do I?" Howard said.

" Probably not." Tony said sternly.

" Okay what ever. I just wish things wouldn't change, hadn't changed since I've been gone. I love you so." Howard said hugging his son once more. He didn't want to let his son go ever again

* * *

><p><strong>So there's the chapter. Was it good. Okay. Amazing. Sweet. Nice. Akward. What? You let me know. Also can anyone help me with ideas for next chapter? REVIEW!<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Listen up! Sorry bout the last chapter being super short, I wasn't feeling to good but they will be a few more chapters out. Remember I like writing with drama. I love drama. Its fun to argue, but it has consequences. Oh and thanks to carpetbakr~ She was right,bout on her review, Tony doesn't seem to happy bout his father back 'n all. And to finny-kun Godess~ sorry it was the last chapter was on with the chapter.P.S The Rhodes are back in the hospital room with the Starks.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

_Knock! Knock! _

" Come in." Howard allowed.

" Hammer! What are you doing here? Leave, unless you pal on giving the company back to me." Tony yelled.

" Calm down dear Anthony." Hammered said looking up, then noticed," Howard! Your alive? This'll be great publicity."

" I thought he was mean before I left.." Howard side commented to Tony.

" NO! Just leave! No one wants you here. LEAVE!" Tony shouted throwing the pillow he was leaning against at Justin Hammer.

" Apparently you have changed more, too." Howard said so quietly no one heard him.

" Geez! I'm going. Nice to see you again Starks." Justin said as Howard pushed him out.

Wile that was happening Rhodey was holding Tony down before he did something utterly stupid," Calm down Tony."

" I'm sorry Rhodey." Tony apologized. Then Hammer wasn't seen again by the Rhodes or Starks.

* * *

><p>" I'm glad I get to leave this place of death ,called the hospital, in a couple hours." Tony said getting ready to go. Like brushing his messy hair, brushing his teeth, taking a shower, and all that stuff. But obviously not in that order." Also I can't wait to spend time in the lab with my dad." Tony say slinging his arm over Howard's shoulder.<p>

" Haha. Me ,too." Howard said putting his hand on Tony's thigh.

" I'm here with you gear." Pepper said handing Tony the armor back pack.

" Thanks but may I ask why did it take you so long?" Tony asked receiving the backpack.

" Long story. Lets just say I couldn't get out of my house." Pepper said shifting back and forth on her heels of her feet. **(N/A Italics Pepper flashback.)**. _Tip-toe. Tip-toe. Tip-toe. She reaches for the door handle. Zap! She walks to the windows," Ouch forcefield? C'mon." Pepper getting thrown back in by an electrical forcefield her dad had set up to keep her from sneaking out while he was away. _

" Okay. Umm.. Dad didn't you say you wanted to tell Pepper something." Tony said elbowing his father.

" Umm.. Yeah. Pepper, I think your a pretty nice girl. Generous too.. Hahaha.." Howard said standing up to face Pepper.

" Awe. Thanks. It was nice to meet you, too. Wait I'm not saying good-bye. I'm just saying it to be nice. Wait but I wasn't just saying it to be nice I meant it, but.." Pepper said vastly but was interrupted by Tony.

" We got it!" Tony interrupted.

" Does she always talk like this?" Howard said as Pepper kept talking.

" Think so." Tony replied starring at Pepper.

" Whatch'ya strain' at?" Pepper said flirtatiously. Then grinned.

" Just your beautiful face." Tony said grabbing Pepper by the hips and hugged her. He would've kissed her but his father was right there. And Tony is real shy.

" Well, I've gotta head home."Pepper said pointing at the door with her thumb.

" Hey wait I'll walk(fly) you home. I need to excursive." Tony said.

" KK!" Pepper said all exciting.

" Oh cool I'll join you guys." Howard said putting on a coat.

" I cant't carry both of you." Tony said quietly.

" What?" Howard stated.

" Uchem.. I mean how bout you catch up with the Rhodes? Me and Pepper gonna take another way. And Rhodey we will meet you at the meeting place. Correct?" Tony excused himself.

" Yeah sure. To work on 'homework'." Rhodey said.

" I guess.." Howard replied, but a little disappointd.

" Homework I thought we were gonna.. Oh yeah homework." She caught up.

* * *

><p>Roberta and Howard walked back to their house while Rhodey walked to the armory. But on the other hand Iron Man was carrying Pepper to the armory.<p>

" I gotta meet Pepper and Tony at this place. Umm.. Yeah so, bye." Rhodey excusing himself.

" Hey where are you meeting them at?" Howard asked, pointing at him.

" This place, like our secret hideout." Rhodey said.

" May I come. I know Tony's secret." Howard asked sternly.

" Uh I'm not saying you can, because Tony would get real mad at me." Rhodey said shaking his head yes, meaning to follow him. Then Howard followed Rhodey as they walked to the armory. Roberta walked home, by herself.

When they arrive Howards like," Whoa! What are we doing at the Makluan Temple?"

" Tony built his 'lab' in it, because its so creepy and old, no one would want to come near it." Rhodey quoted.

" I guess thats smart." Howard starred at the temple.

" He's your son." Rhodey said walking into the temple," Hey, are ya guys back yet?"

" Yeah we are in here." Pepper screamed down the temple hallway, as Tony was adding upgrades to the War Machine armor.

When Rhodey walked in he noticed Tony adding upgrade to his armor," Hey thanks for adding some upgrades to the armor for me."

" No problem…" Tony trailed off," Dad?"

" Mr. Stark?" Pepper bolted to stand up.

" Pepper." Howard greeted her.

Tony looked to Rhodey and gave him a ' _What's he doing here?_ ' look. But Rhodey shrugged.

" Yeah, son. I already knew that you were Iron Man." Howard told Tony.

" When did I tell you that? I was about to tell you when we landed but the jet exploded." Tony say.

" That was your ' BIG ' project?" Howard said with some kind of excitement expression.

" Well, yes and no. This is War Machines armor- Rhodey's- I hadn't made it by the time. Nor the armors I have here, now. The one I was gonna show you was blown up. So I upgraded." Tony explained, to his father. While the others tampered with the computer systems.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry to leave like this but the story is almost over but its not yet. So review! REVIEW! <strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry I haven't updated as fast as usual, but here's the chapter- chapter 15-.. Thanks to all the reviewers. Umm on with the chapter…BTW this chapter sortta is mixed in with the latest episode of IM:AA..(a.k.a Extremis)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

In the armory….

" Eeeppp! I can't believe its already Friday." Pepper screeched jumping her arms around Tony.

" I know but just heads up I am not a great dancer." Tony said hugging her arms that were on his chest.

" Why do you guys care about Prom anyways? Ugh." Rhodey sighed.

" Here I'll show you. And how dare you say that! Its a night you spend with the guy you like. Music, Dancing, and Punch." Pepper gasped.

" And no bad guys, that want to kill us." Tony giggled, as Pepper showed him how to dance. Rhodey just rolled his eyes scanning the computers.

Tony and Pepper were looking own at their feet," One. Two. One. Two. Three." Pepper counted as they move to a beat that the computer played.

But then they tripped over each others feet, which made Tony fall on his back. Pepper fell on top of him, when she held her head up they locked eyes. They leaned in to kiss each other when Howard walked in," Ec'hem! Am I interrupting anything?"

They rushed to their feet," Uh, sorry Mr. Stark. Guess not. " Pepper apologized," Don't forget to pick me up at 7 o'clock. I guess I'll just head out, start to get ready, its 4 o'clock right now. Later."

" Wait! You still have three hours till prom." Rhodey said as Tony and Pepper glanced back at him.

Pepper pointed at Rhodey with a scemish smile," Exactly."

After Pepper left through the armory door, Tony looked at his father," Dad!"

" What!" He looked at Tony.

" Nevermind. But can't you guys stop making it so akward when you and Pepper are in the same room." Tony replied.

" I'm sorry. I'll work on it. Its just your growing up so fast. And I've missed two years of it." Howard said opening his arms for a hug to come from Tony.

Tony walked in to his fathers arms," I know, I'm sorry too." Tony said stiffly.

* * *

><p>With Pepper…<p>

She walked in to her house and ran upstairs to get ready. Her father, Virgil, tried to talk to her as she ran upstairs but she didn't listen. Pepper first plugged in her curling wand, then turned on her music for while she got ready.

" _Gotta show the world what your all about. Yeah! Yeah! Yeah we don't need an invitation to break all the rules. Just do it you own way. Take a risk you wanna take. Just do it your own way…"_ Pepper sang listening to ' Your own way' by the spectacular cast.

While her curling wand was still heating up she decided to do her make-up. She took a not too bright color of yellow eye shadow and applied it to her eye lids. Then grabbed her black eye liner and applied it to the rings around her eyes- behind her eye lashes. Next she grabbed the darkest and most fullest mascara and put it on her eye lashes.

By the time her curling wand was already heated up, she had all ready done all of her make-up. Except for her lip gloss, she was gonna put it on when Tony arrived to take her to prom. Pepper rapped a few dozen strands of hair around the curling wand- and held it there for 30 seconds, then did the same for the rest of her hair. Then Pepper grabbed her hair and made a big beautiful side bun, but left one ringlet of hair on each side of her head down.

Pepper rushed to her closet to get her dress on, because it was all ready 6:55 pm." Tony will be here any minute, I have to hurry and get my dress on, Dad!"

Virgil looked up the stairs," It is Tony he is always late."

He chuckled at his joke that wasn't very funny to Pepper," Thats not funny, of coarse he'll probably be a minute or two late. But who isn't?"

_Knock! Knock!_

" Oh no, he's early. Dad tell him I'll be down in a few." Pepper said as she ran into her room, to put on her dress.

Virgil nodded and went to the front door and opened the door," Tonyy! Nice to see your here on time. In a tux and everything. Hahaha! I'm just kiddin'. Take a seat." Virgil welcomed him in.

" Thanks, Mr. umm.. Agent Potts." Tony said nervously, putting one of his hands on the back of his head. Then the two took a seat on the couch.

" Pepper will be down in a few minutes she is still getting ready." Virgil said.

" Thats okay. I knew and wanted to come early so I could talk to you." Tony replied.

" Why?" Virgil asked.

" My dad told me to come early cause he thought you'd want to talk to me. Maybe." Tony nervous still say.

" Yeah sure, but Tony you know I already trust my daughter with you mostly. With you having a heart condition in'all, I just wander if you'll protect her with all costs. But I know she can protect herself." Virgil proclaimed.

" You'd be surprised how much I can protect her, sir." Tony protested.

Pepper applied her lip gloss and headed down the stairs," I'm ready." She was dressed in a red dress that came right above her knees, with a yellow/ gold colored clip that was in her red hair. And golden 3 inch heels, now she was tall as Tony.

Tony held out his hand for her too take, she took his hand.

" Picture time!" Virgil shouted as he pulled out his camera.

Tony put his arm around Pepper and they both smiled for the camera. Took some pictures, then headed for the door." Bye dad." Pepper said as they walked out.

" Stark have her home by 10." Virgil shouted as they walked out the door. Tony nodded.

Once they were outside Tony asked Pepper," You wanna take the arial route or the car?"

Pepper looked at him and smiled," The arial route, if you don't mind."

Tony smiled," Good! Because I didn't bring the car. Hahaha!"

Then they flew off, to the school. " Wahoo! That was super fun. Get it because your a super hero." Pepper giggled once they landed," Hey I just realized with your armor on we match." Then Tony made the armor go back to backpack form.

" Hahaha! Lets just go in." Tony said as he laughed. The two love birds walked in threw the drapes- the school set up for dramatic entrances- and music was jamming real loud fast songs. But the fast songs stopped and the D.J started to play a slow song for the ones who had dates. So Tony lied his armor backpack down against the wall, and dragged Pepper on to the floor. Pepper was shocked because she thought she'd be pulling him onto the dance floor. But she comfortably lied her hear down on to Tonys shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>With Gene…<strong>

" I need to find out what Tony's main week point is. I can hit him easily but he gets right back up. Ugh Starks are so hard to fight." Mandrian talked to him self, or so he thought.

" You want Tony Stark dead why is he so important?" Mysterious voice asked.

" He is Iron Man." Mandran said replied," So I told you why, so I ask who am I talking to?"

" They call me Mallen. I want Iron Man dead you want him dead. Lets team up." Mallen said," Plus I just broke out of shield custody, Iron Man put me in there. I want revenge. We have a deal?"

Mandrian nodded," But how is the question."

" Not really I almost killed him once but S.H.I.E.L.D. caught me, so I didn't finish the job. They saved his life. But now we are gonna take his. His week point is his heart." Mallen said evilly, then they both did an evil laugh.

" Wait! I gotta another idea. We will take his father to break his heart before we damage it. HA! HA!" Mandrian said evilly.

* * *

><p>" Come on, lets get a drink of punch." Pepper said trying to leave the dance floor.( Fast music is playing till chapter says otherwise).<p>

" Why? I think I'm getting a hang of this dancing thing." Tony said pulling her back to the dace floor.

" Please I need a break. Not all of us run on being charged/batteries." Pepper said.

" Well, okay." Tony said assisting Pepper and himself off the dance floor. The two grabbed some punch, Pepper sipping rapidly. Tony took a slurp every so often, but kept on looking to the corner where he had laid his backpack down.

" Why do you keep looking over there?" Pepper said using her hand to pull Tony's head in her direction.

" Its my backpack.. I don't want it to get stolen." Tony said worriedly.

It'll be okay. If your so worried about it how bout you take it and hide it under the table." Pepper suggested. Tony did as she say.

* * *

><p>Howard was at the Rhodes household watching T.V. knowing Tony was at prom with Pepper. " Hahaha funny monkeys! Gotta love them." Howard talked to himself, for he thought.<p>

" Indeed." Mandrian said capturing Howard once again.

* * *

><p>" This prom thing is so fun. But I can't help but think something bad is going to happen." Tony chuckled nervously.<p>

" Would you just relax.?." Pepper asked kissing Tony on the cheek.

" Ugh. How can you guys enjoy prom? Its not that fun." Rhodey groaned.

" How dare ye!" Pepper gasped at him. Tony just laughed.

Then a slow song started to play," May I have this dance?" Tony kidded but was serious at the same time. Pepper taking his hand to the dance floor, they started to dance.

Rhodey noticed a girl walking up to him," Wanna dance?" The girl named Tasha asked him. Rhodey nodded, taking her hand to dance on the floor.

Then in the middle of the romantic slow song The Mandrian flashed in with Howard and Mallen.

" TONY!" Howard shouted, for Tony. For that Mallen threw a electric bolt at Tony.

" Huh? Ahhh!" Tony turned at was hit by the bolt.

" Tony!" Pepper reaching for him then looked up to see Gene and Mallen." Uh oh. Get up Tony Stark!"

" What? Uh.." Tony stood up rubbing his head. Everyone watching to see what Tony would do." Someone through me my backpack."

Though everyone just stood there staring at one another wandering why he wanted his backpack of all things."NOW!" Tony shouted. Then Tasha- the girl Rhodey was dancing with- grabbed hs backpack and threw it to him. Rhodey starred at Tony and gave him the _What are you doing- in front of a crowd?_ look. Tony gave back a_ I don't have much of a choice _look. Rhodey rolled his eyes and Tony armored up. The crowd was so super shocked, with their jaws dropped not believing he was Iron Man.

" Give me my father back, right now!" Iron Man demanded, then shot a repulser at him. Then he noticed Mallen standing beside Mandrian," Oh no! Mallen! What are you doing out of S.H.I.E.L.D custody?"

" I broke out to finish you off." Mallen said shooting him another electric bolt.

" Ahhh!" Iron Man fell to the ground. The crowd was like 'Get up Iron Man!'

" Get him Iron Man!" Pepper shouted, to her relief he did.

" I got a deal for you to stupid villains." Tony said then took a deep breath," Let my father go and you can have me. Kill- torture- kidnap me whatever you want to do to me fine. Just let my father go."

" No! I want the ring you promised me. Then you can have your stupid father. But no promises to what Mallen will do to you." Madrian said.

Out of nowhere Pepper yelled," Gene! This isn't you we all know your better than this. Let Howard go. And leave. Please, for me."

" I'm sorry Pepper but I can't. What I want is to dual you Tony. No armor just us." The Mandrian suggested," If you when you'll get your father back, if I win I'll tell Mallen to leave but you will help me find all 10 makluan rings." Mandrian said taking the rings off- which takes the armor off of him.

" Fine!" Tony said, taking the armor off returning the armor back to backpack form.

" What the heck Tony you'll get killed." Pepper shouted at him.

Once the two were out of their armors, they prepared to fight in the next couple seconds. Tony used his power of being able to sense technology- no one knew of these powers he had, yet- and used two computers to smash Gene. That was pretty much it because it knocked him out. " That was quick." Pepper said.

" Its not over just yet." Tony said armoring up again." I still gotta end this with Mallen. Call S.H.E.L.D."

" Don't you remember I'm invincible. Hahaha!" Mallen said beating up Iron Man.

" Man Tony's getting his but kicked badly, too. I've gotta get my armor." Rhodey said pulling is phone out putting his armor on auto pilot so it could fly here within minutes. Everyone started panicking and running for their lives, instead of watching now. Then Rhodey's armor- War Machine- came into the battle," Need any help?"

" Uh.. Yeah! Ahh!" Iron Man shouted in pain.

" I'm gone fry your heart, Iron Man." Mallen exclaimed, electrocuting Iron Man.

" Ahhhhh! Aaahhhhh!" Tony yelled in pain, he could only think of his family- Pepper, Rhodey, his dad.

" Ack!" Mallen screeched releasing Iron Man, because he was shot in the back by a missile War Machine let off.

[ Computer systems at 3% and falling. Heart monitor shutting down.] The Computer said. Then S.H.I.E.L.D. showed up taking the prosoner once again back into custody. War Machine picked up Iron Man and flew them to the armory. Pepper knew where they were going so she raced to the armory. Howard went home knowing he'd see his family at home.

When she rushed in she saw Rhodey standing beside Tony who was plugged into his charger." How's he doing?" Pepper asked sobbingly.

" I don't know." Rhodey answered, thinking that it was all his fault.

Then Tony's eyes faintly open. " Tony!" Pepper grasping for hope.

* * *

><p><strong>That's my story. This was the last chapter. Was it a good ending or not I don't know I'm not good with endings. Anyways if you want me to continue I might writetype a sequel story to this one. But you have to review. Let me know how I did. REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 16

**So a lot of you have been wanting me to continue my story. Well I am sorry to say I'm not. However, I will be writing a ****Sequel ****! It'll be called ' Pieces of Iron Life:Revealed' ! So it'll be out shortly. But it may not have as many chapters as this one did. You guys just hang in there. Feel free to review me ideas. Thanks! **


End file.
